Just a matter of time
by samanddianefan10
Summary: a sequel to my own Fly me to the moon and to Kristen's All I ask of you. After Daphne returns from New York with Niles, she presents Martin with a gift that is sure to cement her place in the hearts of the Crane men forever


Niles and Daphne held hands the entire flight home from New York. For Niles to have made her childhood dream come true in a matter of less than twelve hours, well, that was almost too much for Daphne to wrap her head around. No one had ever taken her seriously before. Not any of her old boyfriends, certainly not her family, and not even Dr. Crane, her hopefully future brother-in-law.

Niles was sleeping, so she allowed herself a small giggle. Was she already having visions of marrying Niles? That was only their first date! But something told her that what they were beginning was just the first step of the rest of her life.

Oh why, why hadn't she seen it before? All the times Niles had been by to visit, when she'd been so sure that he knew Frasier's work schedule? All of the compliments, the way he studied her, the way he always noticed everything about her. Even if, for some reason, when she'd asked him about his feelings were he to deny it, she knew that she wouldn't believe him. There was only one reason a person did those little things that added up over the years- it was love.

But how did she feel about him? Goodness, this was all happening so fast she could hardly believe it. One minute she was lounging about in her comfy old yoga pants, and the next she was dressed to the nines, watching Frank Sinatra of all people. She had wanted to do something to pay back the Cranes for what they'd done for her, and she suspected the family would be thrilled at what she'd done.

Back at Frasier's, once they'd arrived, Niles and Daphne walked, still holding hands into the doorway. Even Frasier, who could be a bit dour when it came to matters of the heart, was hardpressed not to smile at the sight of his brother and the love of his life. He knew more than anyone what Daphne had come to mean to his brother, to all of them really, and for Niles' wildest dream to come true, well, it was nothing short of a miracle.

But what happened next was also a miracle, at least it was to Martin. "How'd you kids enjoy yourselves?" He grinned as he snuck a piece of bacon off of Frasier's plate.

"Oh it was lovely, lovely. I had the time of me life. And it's all thanks to your son. Oh Mr. Crane, how'd you raise such a thoughtful, considerate young man?"

"He's a chip off the old block," Martin laughed. Frasier started to speak to correct him, but then Daphne ran to her room.

"Oh, Mr. Crane. I took the liberty of doing something the other day, I hope you won't get mad but I went through the old shoebox you keep on your dresser..."

"Daphne! How could you? What I keep in there is personal, not for anyone's eyes. I can't believe you would do that to me," Martin pouted, starting to get angry.

Daphne walked over to comfort him. "Now, Now, Mr. Crane. Save the insults for after you see what I've done." She handed him a piece of paper, to which Martin immediately broke into the biggest grin of his life.

"Daphne, you did this for me? When did you have the time?"

"I went to powder me nose during intermission and I happened to bump into Mr. Sinatra. I told him what a fan of his you are, and how you've been writing songs for him for years. I asked him to look at it, he said he didn't have time, but he signed your song instead! Oh Mr. Crane, please don't be mad. I was only trying to help.."

"Mad? I'm ecstatic

" Niles if you don't ask that girl to marry you I just might do so myself!"

Niles and Daphne looked at each other with shy grins on their faces It was then and there that Niles knew that someday, when the time was right, he would indeed ask Daphne to marry him. It was only a matter of time. But until that day came, he vowed to try to make every one of her dreams come true. It was the least he could do for her giving him everything he'd ever wanted, and then some.

The end


End file.
